Things arent always good
by Rosa Blasi Fan 1
Summary: All I wanna say is that it will have twist and turns...and it was back when Dana and Lu were still partners...please review
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**This takes place when Lu and Dana are still partners...there will be twist and turns and Im sure ull like it...**

**It was almost time for a lunch break and Dana had invited Lu to go on a walk with her.**

**"Lu, are you ready to go" Dana asks Lu as she walks into Lu's office**

**"Yea, let me just sign these labs and Ill be ready."**

**Lu and Dana had decided that they would walk around the part of town where a lot of people wouldnt be. As they are walking and talking a van pulls up and two guys grab Lu and Dana and pull them in.**

**Back at the clinic...**

**"Lana, where are Lu and Dana? They never are late by 2 hours" Peter says to Lana**

**"I dont know where they are but I know they went on a walk for lunch." Lana tells Peter**

**They both begin to worry knowing that Lu and Dana wouldnt not show up without calling first.**

**Later...**

**The guys in the van take Lu and Dana to a weird place with nothing in it and no windows.**

**"Dana, where are we...Im really scared" Lu says as she is shaking and about to cry.**

**"Lu, I dont know where we are but I wont let anything happen to you, I promise" Dana states, wondering how Lu is feeling since Lu has been raped not to long ago and was just now putting it in her past.**

**"Thanks Dana, I wont let anything happen to you either."**

**Lu and Dana get a little smile across their face..glad that they have comfort of each other.**

**3 Days Later...**

**"I think we should put out a police report now. Lu and Dana have been gone for three days now, and I think something is wrong." Peter states to Lana and Dr. Jackson**

**"I agree with Peter, I am really worried" Lana states.**

**"So am I, I will go call the police." Robert tells them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lu and Dana has noticed that 3 days have passed and they have not been found yet. They are happy that they are being feed, even though it isnt very much.**

**"Dana, I think we need to try and get out of here."**

**"Lu, I agree, but how, they have knifes and are guarding the only door out of here."**

**Lu realizes this is true and that by trying to get out they would be putting their own lives in danger.**

**"Lu, look"**

**Lu looks and sees one of the men coming towards them.**

**"Hello ladies, are you ready to have some fun" the man says as he is laughing**

**"No! Just leave us alone, isnt it bad enough that you are keeping us here against our will." Dana states firmly, making sure Lu isnt being hurt.**

**"Well, to bad Im not going to leave you alone, now which one of you wants to come with me"**

**Lu and Dana both looked at him with scared faces, neither of them wanted to go anywhere alone with him.**

**"Okay, I will just have to pick myself, I pick you."**

**He points to Lu.**

**"I dont want to go with you" Lu protests to him**

**"Well, it looks as if luck isnt on your side today" as he grabs Lu's arm and pulls her up**

**Lu is crying and Dana grabs her arm trying to pull her back down when the other man comes over and says if she tries anything he would kill her as he puts the knife close to her.**

**"Dana, its okay, just do what they say." Lu tries to say firmly but it is clear to Dana that Lu is scared. Dana cannot stand to see her like this, since she couldnt do anything about it.**

**The guys shows Lu to a little room with and bed and locks her in there. Lu is happy that he left her in there and that he didnt stay but she is worried about Dana.**

**Later...**

**Lu hears the door knob moving and ammediatly starts to get in the corner, huddle up, and hide her face in her knees...**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The man notices that Lu is scared and immediately decides to take advantage.**

**He walks over to her.**

**"What is wrong with you lady" He says in a sarcastic tone.**

**Lu cant get the words to come out of her mouth, she starts to shake.**

**"It's okay, I can help you with your pain." He says smiling at her. **

**He throws her on the bed and gets on top of her.**

**"Get off of me" Lu screams fearing what he is going to do.**

**He ignores what Lu is saying as he rips her shirt open. Lu is moving around, trying to get out from under, but she cant, she is to weak, mostly because she hasn't ate much.**

**He gets Lu's pants off and then starts undoing his, and as he is doing this Lu kicks him and manages to make a run for the door, but she isn't quick enough. The man grabs her and pulls her back over to the bed, and gets ontop of her. **

**"Stop" Lu yells, trying to get out from underneath. **

**Once he gets all of her close off, he penetrates her. Thoughts run through Lu's mind remembering the night, not to long ago, when she was raped. When he is done he turns over, laying there and holding her so she cant get away.**

**"Did I do good for you babe" the man states in a laughing voice.**

**"No! Get away from me" Lu screams as she is crying uncontrollably.**

**The man ignores her screams once again, but gets up and gets dressed. When he is done he throws Lu a robe and tells her to put it on. When she has it on he takes her back to where Dana is and the 2 men walk away.**

**"Lu, oh my God? What happened in there" Dana asks with hurt in her eyes.**

**"He...he...he raped me." Lu says, barely getting the words out of her mouth.**

**Dana wraps her arms around Lu, trying to comfort her. Lu just hides her face on Dana and cries.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day.**

**"Lu, I am now thinking you were right, we should try and get out of here. Maybe we could escape when they leave to go get food." Dana says in a sweet voice, not wanted to startle Lu, since they have just woken up.**

**"I dont care Dana, if you want to." Lu says in a sad voice.**

**"Lu, you have to care enough to want it or Im not going to try, and I wont leave you here alone." **

**"Dana, I want to get out of here and you know that, but right now I dont care how or what happens when were trying." Lu gives Dana a kind of weird look.**

**"Lu, I think I have a plan. Since we have not tried to escape, they wont worry how long they are gone. So, if we try and get out while theyre gone, I think we will make it." Dana says in a convincing tone.**

**Lu just looks at Dana and gives her a little smile. **

**Later that day...**

**"Okay Lu, the man left almost 15 minutes ago, are you ready?" Dana asks**

**"As ready as Ill ever be." Lu says as she stands up, a little off balance from being sore and weak.**

**"Okay, let's go." Dana says as she grabs Lu's arm to help support her.**

**They walk to the door to see if they can even open it and reluctantly it wasnt locked. Dana opens the door and looks around outside, happy to have fresh air.**

**"Lu, I think were okay to go, but I have no idea where we are."**

**"Dana, I think we should try going through the corn fields." Lu says**

**"Why wouldnt we go through the woods?" Dana asks, wondering why she would want to take the hard way.**

**"I think it would be better because the guys would probably check the woods first." Lu says in a lit dull voice.**

**"That's a good idea." Dana says as she thinks that her friend is right.**

**Lu and Dana head to the corn field and start making there way through. When they are hidden in the corn where they cant be seen, they hear a car coming and stop, just incase that it was the guys. Immediately noticing that there is a girl driving they run to the road. The car stops and rolls down its window.**

**"Can I help you two ladys?" the women driver of the car says in a sweet voice, but looking a little concerned.**

**"yes! Can you take us out for here. Two guys grabbed us days ago and brought us here, they went to get food I think so we decided to try and get out." Dana yells out, all in one breath.**

**The lady is shocked, "You two get in before you those people who took you come back." The lady says to Lu and Dana, noticing that the young latina looks a little distraught.**

**Dana gets into the back seat along with Lu, and the women starts to talk to them.**

**"So, what are your names?" the lady asks.**

**"Im Dana and this is my friend Lu." Dana says, introducing Lu.**

**"O well, I am Nancy. I live in Philly. Where are you guys wanting to go?" Nancy says**

**"We need to go to Philly too, maybe you could drop us off at Rittenhouse Hospital.**

**"Are you the two doctors that went missing, about a week ago?" Nancy asks in a suprised tone.**

**"Yes, we are doctors at Rittenhouse, but I need to get Lu to the hospital, she needs help." Dana says **

**"Why, whats wrong with the little lady?" Nancy asks in a smooth, gentle voice.**

**"She...she ...she was raped." Dana stutters, trying to get the horrible words out of her mouth.**

**"O God!" the women says in a high pitched voice," I will take you guys straight to Rittenhouse.**

**The Car continues to leave the place where they were kept.**

**Chapter 5 will be up soon...i promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**As the car pulls up to Rittenhouse Nancy starts to speak.**

**"Do you want me to help you get her inside, she seems to be in pretty bad shape." Nancy asks**

**"Yes please, that would be nice, we need to take her to the ER." Dana replys**

**As Dana and Nancy enter the ER, holding Lu, Nick and Dr. Jackson run to them.**

**"Where have you guys been? What happened?" Nick says out of breathe, worried about both Dana and Lu.**

**Dana decides she better tell them the story, as they all sit down, Dana holding Lu.**

**"Two guys in a van took us to place out in the middle of nowhere. We havent had much food, although they did give us a little. One of the guys took Lu into a different room," Dana stops as she notices Lu is crying, but has to continue for everyone is looking at her with wondering eyes, "he raped Lu" Dana manages to stutter out**

**Everyone turning their attention to Lu, and giving a sad look.**

**"Lu are you okay?" Dr. Jackson asks **

**Lu doesnt respond, she cannot speak. Bob notices that she seems to be in a daze.**

**"Dana, get her to the ER, I want a rape kit done or her, and I want you to go eat something since I know you havent eat much." Bob says**

**Later that day.**

**Dana is going to see Lu in her office, Lu had just got done with the rape kit.**

**"Lu, do you want to talk?" Dana asks as she walks into Lu's office.**

**"Not really, I just want to be alone." Lu responses with tears in her eyes**

**"Lu, I really think we should talk. I know this has to be hard, I mean you were raped not to long ago."**

**"Fine, what do you want me to say? Do you want to know what happened, because I think you already know that. So what do you want to know?" Lu snaps in a angry voice.**

**"I want you to tell me how your feeling, I know this has to be taring you up inside."**

**"Well let me see, I was raped a little while back, and he got away with it because I mean who would believe me right, and then I get raped when we were taken by two guys, and I tried to fight so hard. I wish this could just all be over! I dont think I can take this anymore!" Lu yells **

**Dana doesnt say anything, she doesnt know what to say. **

**"Are you happy now Dana?" Lu says as she storms out of her office.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dana remands in Lu's office, wondering how Lu is taking this second rape. She wants to help her friend, her partner, but how? She doesnt know how Lu feels, she can only guess and imagine what pain she is in. She almost starts to go after Lu but decides to go see her next patient.

"Lana, who is next?" Dana asks

"You don't have anyone, Robert told me to clear your schedule, so that you can go home and get some rest. He said you shouldnt work the same day you get back from being kidnapped." Lana explains

Dana understands why Robert to worried, so she decides to go talk to him. "Okay, I will see you later then." Dana says and she walks to the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lu sits on the roof, thinking of everything that happened. She just couldnt believe that she was raped again. "Why me?" she says to herself barely above a whisper. She needs all her pain to go away, she wants all her pain to go away, but she cant think of how.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robert, I need to talk to you." Dana says as she enters Bobs office.

"Okay Dana, how are you?"

"I am fine, but I am not so sure about Lu" Dana says, exspessing her concern to Bob.

"I am not sure either Dana, I feel bad for the poor woman."

"Me too, she does everything in the world for other people but it seems as if nobody can return the favor."

"Have you talked to her? I mean about how she is feeling?

"Yes Bob, I have and she walked out on me, but I cant blame her. I wouldnt want to talk to anyone about rape, especially if it was my second rape."

"Maybe I will try and find her later. I doubt she talks to me, but I need to show her that everyone is here for her." Bob says as Dana gets up and leaves his office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lu is now in her office, drowsy, tired, seeming to be about ready to pass out. SHe hears a knock on the door but is way to weak to say anything. Hearing the door open, but she just sits there with her head down.

"Lu, are you okay? You dont look so well" Bob asks, noticing how tired she looks.

When Lu doesnt respond he goes around to the side of her desk and is about to put his hand on her shoulder when he notices a pill bottle. He picks it up and its empty.

"Lu, how many of these did you..." Bob stopped as Lu fell over and out of her chair onto the floor.

Bob yells for help, as Dana and Lana come rushing in.

"Help me get her to the ER."

The doors to the ER bust open.

"Somebody get over here, we need to pump her stomach." Bob yells

"What the hell is going on Bob?" Dana asks

"She took these sleeping pills, I dont know how much and I dont know when, but I do know it had to be enough to make her pass out and start havign a hard time breathing." Bob tells Dana.

Bob Dana and Lana stand there watching as Lu is getting her stomach pumped, hoping she makes it through.


End file.
